Injection valves are used to inject fuel into combustion chambers of an internal combustion engine. In the case of a fuel internal combustion engine, the fuel is injected at a pressure of up to 200 bar, and in the case of a diesel internal combustion engine the fuel is injected into the combustion chambers at a very high pressure of up to 2000 bar. The injection valves which are used for internal combustion engines in this case make stringent requirements of the accuracy of the parameters which determine the injection of the fuel into the combustion chambers of the internal combustion engine. This is particularly important since ever stricter legal prescriptions are issued for the permissible emission of pollutants by internal combustion engines which are arranged in motor vehicles. These requirements make it necessary to perform various measures which reduce the emissions of pollutants.
During the operation of the internal combustion engine, the injection valves are subjected to high mechanical loading. It is therefore possible, in particular, for shocks to occur to the injection valves in the cylinder heads of the internal combustion engine.